Bun In the Oven
by Kiramizu
Summary: You ever just wonder if a tray of buns feel uncomfortable when being baked in the oven? They probably get sweaty and frustrated from the heat and then they get angry when poked and prodded unnecessarily after all that baking. Well you know who feels like that? Kagome Higurashi does and this is why...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is dramatically different compared to Alpha Bitch if any of you are reading that. This is an odd story that popped into my head because I couldn't sleep. It's meant for shits and giggles here and there but it is a story with a plot. The chapters will be approximately 2,000 words each (once you ignore any author notes that appear.) Speaking of which, if you haven't read Alpha Bitch then ignore that top sentence, but you know feel free to give it a read if you wanna.**

* * *

There she was again.

There he was again in front of her.

With a sigh and a depressed look on her face, she wiped the surplus flour off of her dainty hands and glared at the man.

"Hey, I can't keep feeding a little urchin you know." She suddenly spoke without any type of tone in her voice.

The man looked up at her; his golden eyes shone with defiance. He wagged the two little dog ears above his head and continued to scarf down the pastry in his clawed hands.

"Hey, I figure that I'm the only business that your rinky- dink bakery seems to be getting." He spoke rudely with bits of chocolate in his mouth.

"I'm starting to regret feeding you; you little ungrateful mongrel." She spoke in anger.

The man, however, was right; her name was Kagome Higurashi, 23 years old and an unsuccessful baker in the middle of Tokyo, Japan.

Her bakery, Pearls of Sugar, was located on the farther districts of Tokyo, where many— her included — found it a hassle to travel to. Her grandparents owned this place before her and it was a small but happy family run Soba restaurant. She planned to save up some more money and buy a building in one of the more bustling neighborhoods, but her grandmother passed away and entrusted the building to her.

And Kagome wasn't so heartless that she would pass up a building that her grandparents fought so hard for and paid so many years of mortgage for, because it wasn't in the ideal location; it also gave Kagome the chance to open the bakery she wished for much earlier then she had planned.

But Kagome realized that she ran on feelings not logical ethics; and her big heart lead her into this predicament; broke, lonely and struggling to keep up a decrepit building from toppling on her sentimental little head.

"Well that was pretty damn rude of you! I make sure to pay you a visit everyday out of my hectic schedule and this is how you treat me? I should take my business elsewhere!" The dog- demon in front of her sounded haughty.

Kagome felt her restraints snap and she locked her enraged crystal blue eyes on him. "Listen up mutt, I don't ask for you to come here and trade insults with me! Hectic schedule my ass! You're an urchin, you bring no business you stupid freeloader!"

He looked up at her with an innocent look before stretching his arm out and grabbing a cookie. Her jaw slackened and her eyes widened as she couldn't believe that he still had the audacity to take another confection after she had just put him in his place.

Where the hell was his dignity!

"See doesn't it feel better now that you let out some frustration?" The man spoke again with cookie bits flying out onto the clean glass of her table.

She was about to inflict physical pain on the lout before she realized that she did feel lighter. "Huh, you're right?"

"See, I do bring 'business' just not monetary, so stop bitching and get in that kitchen!" He laughed obnoxiously at his own chauvinistic joke.

Kagome felt her anger rise once again and the next thing she knew was that the half- demon was kicked out of the bakery with multiple lumps on his head. She wiped her hands furiously and got ready to prepare for closing the store. She turned back towards the counter and heard the bell on her door chime.

_Tinkle!_ — The small chime slightly pissed her off and she turned around expecting to see the urchin she had been feeding for about three days.

"Back for another helping huh—" she paused once her eyes locked onto the figure.

It was a man in a track suit. His eyes were sharp and light blue and his skin was tan. His hair was black and appeared well taken care of; it was tied into a ponytail with a piece of brown cord and his ears were pointed. He wore a track suit; the kind that professional runners wore.

Kagome could tell that he was a wolf- demon.

"Hello sir, do you wish to buy a pastry or a beverage?" Her demeanor changed once she realized it was a potential customer.

He sniffed the air in the bakery and he let out a growl. "It smells like a mangy mutt has been in here."

"Huh, so you know that stupid little urchin?" Her mood instantly soured again.

"Oh we go way back." The man's eyes rolled in exasperation. "Has he caused you any trouble?"

"Oh no, he's just been eating out my bakery and not paying a cent." The statement was heavily laced with sarcasm.

The demon smiled and sat down at her table and she quickly grabbed a cloth and wiped away the chewed up cookie bits from her previous visitor's poor table manners.

"I'll just take an iced coffee and the bill of whatever that idiot ate…" He said unhappily.

Kagome's eyes widened. She looked down at the man and she shook her head; sure she needed the money, but she couldn't subject that kind man to pay for that idiot's tab.

"Uh, sir —"

"My name is Koga, cutie." His rough voice sounded suave.

Kagome shook her head. "Oh okay great, but Koga; I don't think you're quite aware of how much that guy has basically inhaled."

"Don't worry about that, I'm positive I can foot the bill."

"Fine, do what you feel is best." She shrugged her shoulders before making the coffee and compiling the list.

She returned to Koga and he requested for her to sit with him.

"I've honestly gotta clean up this place and close it." She declined.

"Hey, from what I see, you don't have much to do." He eyed the small empty bakery. "You might as well join me."

She huffed and crossed her arms. "You demon males have not an ounce of empathy, do you?"

He smiled charmingly at her before she sat down and chewed the fat with him. "So what's your name?"

"Kagome." She answered curtly.

"That is a cute name." He complimented her.

"Hm, I don't think so. I rather dislike my name, honestly speaking." She shrugged. "But my mother obviously chose that name with love so I won't complain really."

Koga laughed. "You don't really like to make small talk, do you?"

"Uh, no I do, but I'm just in a bad mood." Kagome blushed. "But my way of speaking is usually pretty frank."

Koga sipped his coffee and looked at the bill. He spat out his coffee all over Kagome and became enraged.

"What kind of idiot eats this much at one place? Isn't chocolate supposed to be deadly to dogs!? Why on earth did you keep feeding him if—" Koga paled as he looked back at Kagome.

Her bangs were drenched and stuck against her forehead and her eyelids fell heavily against her eyes. Coffee dripped down her face and she had no expression on her pale face as she got up and grabbed a napkin and wiped herself off.

"Kagome… I am so sorry!" His heavy voice quickly apologized. "I didn't mean to do that! Are you angry?"

Kagome turned around and feigned an innocent smile. "Of course I'm not angry. Why should I— a foolish poor little baker—be angry? After all, I feed an ungrateful dog demon when I'm broke and I have gotten nothing but ridicule and coffee spat in my face!" It was obvious that she was angry.

Koga pulled out his wallet and removed a large amount of 10,000 yen banknotes. He placed them on the table and looked back at her.

"Sorry about that… I hope that this covers his bill and whatever else he comes back for." He apologized once more before getting up.

Kagome nodded and noticed that Koga was about to take his leave. "Wait! Why exactly are you covering for him?"

"We've been through a lot together and I can't really tell you everything but he just needs to stay low."

She figured that she really didn't want to know any more information once she heard that. Those words were always the set up in those drug lord movies, the ones where an innocent civilian got caught in some serious crap and was stuck trying to escape hit-men or something like that.

Koga, as if sensing her apprehension, turned around and said one last thing before walking out. "Oh and don't worry Kagome, it's not the set up to some kind of cheesy yakuza or mafia movie. He's just got some family issues."

Kagome nodded before Koga left the bakery. She prepared the bakery and closed it accordingly before leaving the bakery and quickly running to catch the last train of the night to her home.

"Ugh, what a day…"

She slumped in the hard chair of the train and ignored the automated female voice announcing the next stop. She suddenly felt the presence of another person in the train and she became wary.

It was now her and a man in the train.

All alone and both of them unattended, where he could do anything he wanted with her.

She opened her eyes and looked across from her and spotted a man with piercing gold eyes and an angular face. His eyelids had magenta lines on them and she wasn't sure if that was make-up or demonic markings.

On his pale cheeks were two magenta stripes and on his forehead was a Prussian blue crescent moon. His hair was a lustrous white and fell perfectly down his back. However, Kagome was aware that he was staring— and quite menacingly, if she may add — right at her.

"Hey, I don't really appreciate the death glare, sir." She announced to him. "I've done nothing to warrant such a nasty look."

"Human, you smell foul." He spoke with a pretentious tone.

Kagome was done. She was tired of demon men and their selfishness, their rudeness and their ability to hit where it hurts most with one sentence.

"Are all of your damn species so…?" She didn't even have a word to express her anger.

"You smell like a mutt and a wolf." He spoke angrily. "Two smells I hate the most."

"You're a dog demon aren't you? How can you hate the smell of canines?" She growled at him.

"Well, I should correct my statement… I hate the smell of mangy, flea- bitten canines. And that is a smell you seem to bask in." He spoke with irritation as if she had asked him to do her a favor and correct his previous statement.

"Listen, you aren't doing me a favor by speaking to me, so just stop it." Kagome touched her temples and tried to soothe the throbbing headache in her head.

The automated female voice broke through the tension as she announced the next stop and Kagome got up and left the train angrily. When the doors closed, she turned around to face the glass windows of the train doors and she did what any mature grown- up would have done to deal with the target of her stress.

She pulled down the skin of her cheek and stretched the bottom of her eyelid dramatically and stuck out her tongue and teasingly wagged it up and down as she made an unattractive— _bleh!_ — noise with her mouth before turning around and smacking her butt defiantly at him.

The man in the train looked livid and she reveled in that fact before she walked up the stairs and marched triumphantly out of the underground station.

Thus began the story of Kagome Higurashi— a poor, single woman of twenty- three years and nothing but a failing bakery and a small amount of dignity left to her name.

* * *

**Yes, it is indeed this kind of story. I have no update schedule really for this story, its kind of a go with the flow story but the updates won't be too horribly spaced... I hope.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So if anyone who is reading Alpha Bitch is reading this, I am sorry for the delay. The chapter is still in editing progress and what with me finally getting a job, in retail, I have not gotten a chance to even look back at it, since you know I like to make those chapters as lengthy and descriptive as possible. So hopefully I can belt that damn chapter out soon. This story has shorter, more comical chapters so these are done with in minutes. For those who just read this... well enjoy chapter two.**

* * *

"Hey, at least tell me your name." Kagome scoffed at the dog demon in front of her.

He spoke, but his words came out garbled due to the fact that he was downing a chocolate cornet at top speed.

"Hasn't your mother ever taught you not to speak with your mouth full?" She chastised him.

He swallowed the cornet and glared at her. "It's Inuyasha."

She nodded before watching a couple walk towards the door. They smiled at Kagome who eagerly smiled back. However, when they spotted Inuyasha, their faces grimaced.

"Miss, are you aware that this is a half- demon in your shop?" The man spoke in a disgusted tone.

"Well, I don't think normal humans have silver hair and plushy dog ears." Kagome quipped.

"I refuse to eat anywhere that accommodates demons." The girl upturned her face.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha's dog ears drooped and he became uncharacteristically quiet. Kagome looked back towards the couple who stood at the door expectantly.

"Well, in that case, I guess you two should float on by and pretend you never walked into my bakery." Kagome said politely.

"What on earth—" The man exclaimed. "**You**, a human, is throwing **us** out?"

"Perhaps I didn't say it clearly enough." Kagome smiled at the two before dropping her smile.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Shop!" Each of her words was clearly punctuated.

The couple made a noise of surprise before walking out quickly. Inuyasha's ears perked up again and he turned to face Kagome. Kagome looked at him and he gave her a full smile. She smiled back and she started to think that maybe the guy wasn't so bad after all, just a little rough around the edges—

"You actually threw out potentially paying customers for an urchin like me? You surely ain't cut out to run a business." He laughed.

Kagome felt her blood boil and she heard something snap; the snapping noise of her sanity as she glared at the ungrateful man once again.

"You ungrateful—"

"I never said I was ungrateful." Inuyasha suddenly said. "I just stated the truth."

Kagome looked at him and realized that he was right. He never said outright he was ungrateful and it was true that she really did have bad business ethics. However, that didn't stop her from displaying her reaction in the most pathetic of manner.

"Whatever…" She stuck her tongue out at him.

He got angry and decided to reply in the only way he knew how.

"Blehhhh…" He stuck his tongue out and made that unattractive noise with his mouth.

They realized how ridiculous they must have looked and Kagome burst into giggles and Inuyasha smiled.

Kagome continued to wipe down the counter. She looked at her reflection in the glass and her face began to take on a more somber expression. It always pained her to see someone being discriminated against.

Many centuries ago, when demons were at full strength and humans were considered fragile and weak, Japan was in a constant warring era. The bloodshed was at amazing proportions and the count of humans dying at the hands of demons was exponential. One day, there was a day known as the Great Demon Genocide. There were demons that had fallen in love with humans and vice- versa. These demons wanted to be accepted into human society to be with their lovers and families.

Humans who had daringly moved into the demon society soon found that the traditions were too taxing and they soon would meet their demise at the hands of nature or of another demon's rage. To avoid such perils, the demons and their lovers came together to form an army with the many human soldiers and destroy the formidable demonic society.

Many of those demons were used as tools, promised a harmonic life with the humans once a treaty was signed. But the treaty was never signed and the demons began to distrust one another, even beginning to kill one another causing discrimination and disunity amongst the race. They all played into the hands of the devious humans and were wiped out until they couldn't oppose any more.

But the ones who suffered the most— Kagome looked up and towards Inuyasha with dejected eyes.

The half- demons were the victims in all of it. Being half of the physically strong demons and half of the sentimental humans, they were seen as abominations; the products of the demons that betrayed their society for a love that was never meant to be.

Those who got along with demons were seen as sympathizers and the demons who befriended humans were seen as outcasts. No one was safe, even if those wars were a few good centuries ago. Opportunities for success were given but it was harder for demons and those with demon heritage born in a human dominated world.

"Hey Inuyasha, why aren't you crashing with your family? I mean they should be able to help you no matter how pathetic of a guy you may be." Kagome casually insulted Inuyasha as if it was the proper thing to do.

Inuyasha growled at her as he ate a delicately crafted cake. "Hey, I ain't pathetic and 'sides, I ain't got any family."

"I don't have any family." She corrected him.

"Oh thank you so much teacher—" Inuyasha faltered.

"My name's Higurashi Kagome. Man, at least learn the name of the woman you're sponging off of." She sighed.

Inuyasha immaturely mocked her as he grabbed another treat. The man was like a black hole and it was pissing her off. Koga's money couldn't possibly cover all the things that the man consumed; not even the richest business man on the planet could pay for that free-loading mutt.

Suddenly, the door to the bakery opened and the bell on the top of the door let out its soft chime. Suddenly the smell of ash and pungent perfume filled the air and Kagome let out an audible sigh of dread. Inuyasha turned towards the source of the smell and he heard the unmistakable sound of high heels on the ground.

_Click- clack!— _Was the sound of the heels hitting the floor in a rapid manner.

Inuyasha's golden eyes were glued to the milky legs that seemed to go on for miles and the small but round backside that they ended at. The back of the woman was covered by her long waist length hair that seemed to sway with every movement she made like a curtain of ebony.

"Kagome!" The husky voice spoke excitedly.

Inuyasha knew that voice and those measurements. It was the gorgeous gravure idol, Kikyo, whose body measurements haunted every guy's nightly wet dream. Inuyasha couldn't help but to mouth out in awe of Kikyo's figure haunting him.

"84- 55- 84…"

Kikyo turned around and pulled down her designer shades to eye the half- demon sitting at the table behind her and she gave him a coy smile, revealing her chocolate colored orbs.

"I see you're a fan of mine." Kikyo giggled.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she watched her twin flirt shamelessly with the urchin. She was used to her sister flirting with all the men she encountered. It was some kind of behavior trait that Kikyo picked up during her many travels and photo shoots. Kagome didn't really like Kikyo's new personality, because it looked so false.

"Kagome, I missed you so much!" Kikyo spoke genuinely. "Why are you fighting to keep this place open?"

"Maybe because this place is my dream?" Kagome quipped. "What brings you back to Tokyo?"

"Well of course an idol gets breaks too and I wanna see how my little sister was doing!" Kikyo smiled.

"Little sister!?" Inuyasha suddenly spoke.

"Yes, I thought it was obvious." Kikyo seemed upset. "Kagome's my darling twin sister. Higurashi Kikyo, born two minutes earlier. "

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and only then did he take in her appearance. His golden eyes roamed over Kagome who stared back at him unabashedly.

Her hair was more of a midnight black, compared to Kikyo's, whose hair was more of a brown. Her hair which reached small of her waist was much wavier than Kikyo's. Her face was just as soft as Kikyo's and the only difference was her crystal blue eyes, an uncommon trait in Japanese humans.

But he realized her figure was curvaceous compared to Kikyo's. It wasn't obvious, due to the frumpy clothing she always wore but once you really observed, she had an awesome body. He wondered how far apart their measurements were.

"My measurements are 95- 58- 86. I can feel you undressing me with your eyes." Kagome stated blandly.

"Wow…" Inuyasha breathed out as if the wind had been knocked out of him.

"Right?" Kikyo asked. "I told her she should become an idol too; her figure would make a killing."

"I have no interest in selling my body to the horny public out there." Kagome spoke.

"It beats working in a dump of a dream." Kikyo huffed as she crossed her arms.

Kagome glared at Kikyo and her hands shot out to grab the plump flesh of her cheeks and she stretched them in the opposite direction of the other tightly until the cheeks became red. Kikyo felt tears run out of her eyes and down her face as she constantly screamed out a litany of 'ow' and 'stop.'

"Ohh, who's living a dump of a dream?" Kagome spoke in an authoritative voice.

"Hey leave her alone! She was just speaking her mind!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Quiet, urchins have no say in anything!" Inuyasha found himself quiet at Kagome's voice.

Kikyo, left at the mercy of Kagome's bony fingers, prayed that Kagome would release the vice- grip that she had on her cheeks. Kagome decided that she had put Kikyo through enough torture and removed her hands from her cheeks.

Kikyo rubbed her stinging—now rosy cheeks— tenderly as she glared at Kagome. She never understood how her sister could be so temperamental about everything; not to mention her violence was very unnecessary.

"Goodness Kagome, why must you always be so violent?"

"Because I seem to be surrounded by people who like to invoke my wrath."

Kikyo rolled her eyes incredulously at her sister's expense. "But think about it Kagome, I surely believe you can become one of the best idols in Japanese history."

"No Kikyo, I've been against using my body for anything besides eating, breathing, sleeping and shitting." Kagome spoke curtly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Are you always so charming?" He spoke sarcastically. "Sometimes you sound so blunt, you remind me of an asshole that I know."

Kagome smiled wryly. "I just speak the truths of the world. If you want to believe that girls smell like sweet floral heaven and don't take shits, well you are highly mistaken." She started to pack her things up. "Women are just as human as men and I feel no need to add to your stupid delusions about us."

"Well anyway, I have some ugly business to attend to."

"Do you have to meet with the real estate agent for this place?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome nodded unhappily. "Yeah, it's a new guy. He seems eager to tear this place down and build some kind of park here or some kind of thing."

Kikyo nodded somberly. "Okay, well I'll drive you there. Are you ready to lock up?"

"Yeah, I'm done." Kagome spoke. "Hey urchin, get out, you're no longer needed here."

"Hey, I have a name you know, so use it." He spoke roughly.

"When you start paying for food, that's when I'll acknowledge your name." Kagome walked out of the bakery and Inuyasha followed.

She closed the gates and Kikyo walked past Inuyasha and sent him a sweet smile. "Well it was nice meeting you."

Kagome scoffed and told Kikyo not to pay him any attention before going to sit in the passenger seat of Kikyo's car.

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha. "Do try to actually come with money next time. Kagome does have a problem with turning people away. She really isn't suited to run a business, but she's the kind of girl who really does find the idea of following one's dreams romantic. She just puts on a tough front." Kikyo looked back at Kagome. "She's truthfully very lonely, so watch her for me when I'm gone please."

Inuyasha couldn't believe that the woman of his dreams was talking to him and entrusting her 'beloved darling sister' to him. He wouldn't fail her; he couldn't fail her; for he too was a hopeless romantic.

"Besides, I think you two make a cute couple. I mean she does deserve a more dignified man but you have your cute points too."

She smiled and Inuyasha could only hear the loudest shattering noise on the planet— the shattering of his pride as a man.

And to make matters worse, Kikyo patted him on the head as if he was a naïve little pup. It was as if she took those five inch heels and stomped all over the shattered glass that was his pride.

The woman that he loved had such a cruel tongue— she basically called him a worthless match for her sister; and that meant that she surely didn't view him as a man that she would have any interest in.

"Kikyo, I know this is a little sudden but do you think that I could… that I could become worthy of you?"

However, he had been so caught up in the woman's cruel words that he didn't hear her heels click- clack away on the concrete as she hopped in her car.

"Bye- bye!" She wave cutely before driving off in a speed that Inuyasha knew was over the speed limit.

Inuyasha was left on the floor picking up the invisible shattered pieces of his dignity.

"Mommy, what's that half- demon doing?" A little boy's voice asked.

"Don't stare honey." She rushed her child away from the obviously insane man.

The two sisters had reached downtown Tokyo in a matter of minutes. Kagome's legs, which shook uncontrollably, touched the pavement and she had never been so happy to touch the dirty streets of Tokyo as she had at that moment.

"Your license should be revoked." She said in a shaky voice.

"I'll be waiting for you in the car." Kikyo ignored her sister's statement.

Kagome walked into the building and came face to face with a busty secretary. She was filing her talons and chewing on pink bubblegum loudly. Her name tag read 'Tomomi' in simple writing.

Kagome walked up to her and Tomomi looked up at her with an expression of boredom. "What do you want?"

"I have a meeting with Sesshomaru…" Kagome responded indifferently. "That is how you read his name, right?"

"Yeah, that guy…" She spoke in a bored tone. "That man is pure ice, but what do you expect from the president of a big industry such as Taisho Corp?"

Kagome recalled that name from somewhere but it was escaping her mind. Tomomi just nodded towards the elevator and told her the 50th floor. Kagome nodded in thanks and made her way towards the elevators.

She pressed the button that read the number '50' and nearly jumped at the automatic voice that spoke suddenly in the elevator. When she arrived to the 50th floor, the voice spoke in its indifferent tone "Have a nice day."

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked out of the elevator and walked down the long corridor before coming in contact with the glass doors that opened as soon as she stepped in front of them.

"Is that the proper attire that one should wear to a formal meeting?"

"Well sorry, but I came right after—"

Kagome trailed off as she came face to face with the man that she had met on that train only a few nights ago; the man who she stuck her tongue out at…

The man who she pulled her eye down at…

And the same man that she smacked her butt at.

"I am Sesshomaru, the man in charge of your real estate."

And thus began the downfall of Kagome Higurashi— a poor, single woman of twenty- three years, with a failing bakery and a small amount of dignity left to her name which diminished rapidly as she realized the man she disrespected, decided if she got to keep that aforementioned failing bakery.

"Do you have anything to say, woman?" He raised a perfectly arched brow.

And Kagome spoke words that eloquently expressed how she felt—

"Fuck my life."

* * *

**I'm debating to end every chapter with a "...And thus began the blah blah of Kagome Higurashi..." ending or to do it every other chapter. Lol don't know not sure but I guess time will tell.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay... Chapter 3! Okay I have decided not to do the whole "And thus Kagome" ending at each chapter. I'm gonna keep it fresh, ya know? So just think of the last chapter's ending as your introduction into the moment Kagome's life hit shit- city... again. I think this story is coming along despite the fact that this really is a "go- with the flow" short- chapters story.**

* * *

Kagome feverishly rolled out dough and patted things ridiculously in the kitchen. Her sister was in the back of the bakery in the kitchen sitting on top of the counter.

Her sister's feathers had been ruffled ever since she met with that man. Kikyo watched as her younger sister sweat profusely.

Kagome was a wreck. She finally realized what Taishou Corp. was famous for. It was the fucking embassy of almost everything famous in Japan; they owned clothing brands, TV channels, cosmetic lines, banks, and talent agencies.

Not to mention real- estate; it was the real- estate part that had Kagome in pain.

Kikyo had seen when Kagome usually got into baking frenzies like this— it was always when she became panicked because of something.

Kikyo recalled all those times when Kagome suddenly became the Pillsbury Dough Girl—

When she got her first period, she baked macaroons.

When she had her first wet dream, she baked various kinds of bread.

When she got her first boyfriend, she baked cookies.

When she thought she was pregnant, she baked German Chocolate Cakes.

When she was invited as a bridesmaid to about the 30th wedding and came to the odd conclusion that she was damaged goods, she baked extravagant tier cakes with the words "Forever Alone" scrawled on them.

When her favorite K- pop singer got engaged, she cried as she baked puff pastries.

No matter the reason, Kagome always baked when her stress levels became ridiculous. Kikyo remembered that the 'K-pop singer' event had to be the worst of her baking spells. But now, she had baked an assortment of pastries at ridiculous speeds and the worst part was that it was only 8 in the morning; she wasn't even supposed to be open until 2 in the afternoon.

"Kagome… Sister, what has gotten you so worked up?" Kikyo asked Kagome.

"Kikyo… That man…" She spoke in a voice wrecked with sobs. "That man is trying to take the most important thing from me as a woman!"

Kikyo raised an arched brow and watched as her sister cried tears of depression and watched as it fell into her batter; that couldn't have been hygienic at all.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Kikyo shook her head at her sister's irrationality. "You mean your virginity or something?"

"Yes!" Kagome spoke as she poured batter into the cups of a baking tin. "He wants to take the chastity of my dreams and rape them with reality!"

Kikyo pinched the bridge of her nose. She couldn't possibly keep up with her sister when she was babbling nonsensical chatter.

"My god Kagome, get a grip of yourself!" And Kikyo shook her hysterical sister by the shoulders.

Kagome shook her head and stared at her sister, her blue eyes seemed to focus on its target.

"Great, you look sane— well as sane as you can possibly be." Kikyo exhaled. "Now tell me slowly what happened."

Kagome took a deep breath and slowly began to recap the events that transpired between her and the demonic glacier that sunk her Titanic…

"_Higurashi- san, refrain from using such language in my domain."_

_Kagome recoiled at the voice and watched as his steely golden colored eyes flicked over at the chair in front of her. She read the message and she sat down in the chair and faced him with an expression of fear._

_She smacked her ass at this man; this man who decided if she got to keep her property or give her the boot._

"_Sesshomaru- sama…" She nearly gagged at the voice she took on. "About what happened the other night—?"_

"_Save your excuse woman, that has nothing to do with what occurs now." Sesshomaru spoke coldly. _

"_Well then, I will keep my feeble attempts at kissing your ass, since it seems like it won't do crap for me here." Kagome spoke._

"_Wise woman you are." He spoke with a mocking smile._

_Kagome rolled her eyes. "So about my payments…"_

"_You mean the fact that you're backed up on all your property taxes and are causing my company to lose money?" He spoke, not even looking her in the eyes but rather reading some type of report. "Well that will stop right now."_

"_What?"_

"_Yes, well the reason why you've been getting away so long is because the owner of the other real estate place that owned you was incompetent and did anything for a 'moderately attractive' face."_

"_Did you just call me ugly?"_

"_But that stops here," he ignored her question. "Because I am revoking your ownership and you will be evicted from the premises in one week."_

"_One fucking week!? That's all you're giving me?" She bolted from the chair._

"_Be glad it's that much human, I would have preferred to run down that building today."_

"_Wait! But what if I'm able to pay off the property taxes and turn my bakery into an amazing area?"_

"_How do you propose to do that?" He leaned in, feigning interest. "Not that I really believe you."_

"_Well… I'll come up with a plan that will take your mind for a ride." She spoke confidently._

"_In one week?" He smirked. "If you want to run yourself into a hole, then be my guest because that week is your only chance."_

"_Well let me see the statement and I will be on my way!" Kagome held her hand out. _

_Sesshomaru grabbed the paper from the desk and placed it in her hand. She took the paper and placed it in front of her eyes and she nearly pissed his carpet. She had never seen so many zeros on a statement in her life. There was no freaking way she could pay that off in a week._

_Shoot, she didn't think she could pay that off in ten lifetimes._

"_Surprised?" He barely hid the amusement in his voice._

_Kagome had to get tough as nails of course and look at Sesshomaru—defiance burning in her eyes— and she laughed at him._

"_Of course not! Mark my words Sesshomaru: Higurashi Kagome never gives up!" She turned around. "Good day Sir!"_

_She smiled and decided that the finishing touch would be to slam the door to his office marking her exit. She smiled and lunged for the handle until she realized that the doors opened automatically and with the amount of momentum that she put into grabbing the 'handle' she fell through the doors and nearly crashed to the floor. _

_She cursed at her failed chance to slam the doors and she refused to look back at the smug demon knowing that he would have just found amusement in her immature attempt to show him up again._

Kikyo just looked at her sister. "Where's the statement?"

Kagome pointed over at a small table over in the corner and Kikyo's heels clicked against the wooden floor as she walked over to the table. She picked up the paper and her brown eyes scanned the paper. Her eyes widened and she dropped the paper in shock.

"Kagome, this statement!" Kikyo started to shake. "I've never seen so many zeros in my life!"

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" Kagome was close to having a mental breakdown.

"And you want to pay all of this off in a week!?"

Kagome said nothing as she walked around clanging tins, pots and pans noisily. She bit off way more than she could chew.

The curtains that led to the back of the kitchen swished and Kagome could sense Inuyasha behind them.

"Oh hey, urchin…" Kagome trailed off when she turned to face him.

Inuyasha stood proud in a really stupid looking costume. In his hand he held an acorn's head with two large black eyes and a smile that looked like something out of a badly done horror movie. He wore an indecently tight skin suit that was the same brown as the acorn in color.

"Inuyasha, that outfit makes you look like a pile of shit." Kagome spoke bluntly.

"What the hell—" Inuyasha got fired up.

"No, actually she's right." Kikyo added.

And just like that, his flame fizzled out.

"Whatever, anyway, I got a job, so I have upgraded from urchin status!" He spoke triumphantly.

Kagome clapped but it was obvious that she could care less about the fact that he got a job; at least not when she was worried about her own.

"Kagome, you seem a little glum… I mean this means you won't have to feed an urchin anymore…" Inuyasha was a little concerned.

Kagome felt the tears drip down her eyes and she ran into his arms and cried like a newborn baby. Inuyasha, on the other hand, kept his hands away from her body and he felt the heat rise to his face.

"What the hell's the matter with you?"

"Inuyasha! Pearls of Sugar is about to close in a week!" Kagome sobbed out.

Inuyasha's ears drooped and fell flat against his head. He had considered Kagome a friend, something he hadn't done easily, and to see her dream being taken away from her — especially since she was so good at baking— was painful even for him to watch.

"Uh… I'm not good at comforting… But is there anything I could do to help you?"

"Well you could get me an interior designer, free advertisement and publicity and a large amount of money all in a week…" She started to sheepishly draw circles across his chest.

He pushed her away from his body and looked down at her. "Money? What you owe taxes or something?"

Kikyo walked over to him and handed him the statement. He read the statement and his golden eyes scanned down the paper. He suddenly bared his fangs at the paper and angrily threw it on the ground — well, the paper fluttered to the ground— but he threw it to the ground.

"Taishou Corp? That's my stupid older brother's company." He growled. "He's the one in charge of your real estate?"

Kagome's crystal eyes widened. "That glacial prick is your brother!?"

Inuyasha nodded. "He's a cutthroat man who has no qualms about hurting others to become successful… He's the extreme opposite of you in business ethics."

"I guess the fact that I mooned him on the train and smacked my ass at him while sticking my tongue out wouldn't do any good for me?"

Inuyasha nearly fell to the ground in laughter. "Oh man! You did that to him?"

"But that was before I knew he would take over my area!" Kagome explained.

"Haha, he may have brushed it off but he's actually burning every time he sees you." Inuyasha spoke. "He doesn't like to be made a fool of."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I'd love to help you on that predicament, but I'm honestly trying to avoid him."

"Inuyasha, do something about your fucked up brother! Please, I'm begging you; he's trying to take my baby away!"

"No way, Kagome; besides we hate each other! I'm a half- demon and he's a full demon!" He spoke. "I won't go back to him."

Kikyo sauntered over to Inuyasha and she touched his cheek. His ears twitched and he leaned into her touch.

"Please help Kagome in any way you can."

Inuyasha's eyes suddenly looked fired up and he turned to Kagome and planted his clawed hands on her shoulders.

"You'll have to seduce him…" Inuyasha spoke seriously.

Kagome looked at him and she had to will her hand not to connect with Inuyasha's cheek in the most violent of ways.

"He doesn't have a type of woman that he prefers so I'm positive… Well no, he actually hates humans…" He trailed off before sending Kagome a lascivious glance.

"Well with curves like yours… I'm positive you can at least get a month extra out of him…"

Kagome turned around. She was awful at seducing any one; that was more up Kikyo's alley. Kagome had never seduced any of her previous boyfriends; they were the ones who asked her out.

"That's a great idea! I do that all the time!" Kikyo clapped her hands.

Kagome bit the urge to say something sarcastic to her sister. "So Kikyo, do you think you can help me out?"

Kikyo looked over at Inuyasha and her face faltered. "Inuyasha are you okay with Kagome seducing your brother?"

Inuyasha looked insulted. "Why should I care about that!?"

"Well of course, you and Kagome are dating aren't you?"

Kagome walked out of the room and refused to entertain Kikyo's stupidity. Kikyo sighed and followed her sister out of the room.

"Sorry Inuyasha, I know she can be so bashful, but I can tell she really likes you!" She ran out the room after her sister.

Inuyasha stood there as he consoled himself and refused to fall to the ground and cry. He knew that every time he got involved with the Higurashi twins; a piece of his pride would have to wither away and die.

* * *

**Now I don't know how many of you have an obsession coping technique... Like people who bake when they get overwhelmed or distressed... But my best friend is like that... and as messed up as it is to say, when she goes crazy, those are the tastiest times of my life... Have you ever truly baked a German Chocolate Cake? Do you know how long that crap takes!? But my god, when it comes out right, it's amazing! However, my coping technique is pretty simple... I just sing songs with a lot of profanity at the top of my lungs or I draw... or write or play video games... I'm a pretty simple person. I mean I'm good at baking... but I'm too lazy and too broke to do that at the rate that I get angry or upset...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is finally here! Chapter 5 is what I'm sure I'm really gonna enjoy putting up... When I get to it that is...**

* * *

"No no no Kagome, you're doing it all wrong!"

Kagome turned around quickly; at least as quickly as she could to glare at her overbearing sister.

She had never felt so ridiculous in her entire life. She was decked out in heels so high she could give Tokyo Tower a run for its money and she wore a dress so tight and translucent that she looked like a girl wearing a large condom for a dress.

"Kikyo I'm not trying to complain when you are doing so much to help me." Her voice was laced thickly with sarcasm. "But can you tell me how I am supposed to seduce a demon who hates human women while dressed like a contraceptive that's been used countless times?"

Kikyo rolled her deep brown eyes. "That will have to go as well Kagome."

"What?"

"You know 'what,' that sarcastic tone and those vulgar words." Kikyo admonished. "Men like their women to remind them of a flowery field." She closed her eyes and smiled. "A sweet, sugary voice like honey and a feminine softness like lilacs."

"If they want all of that, they can either overdose on Lysol or go frolic in a flower garden." Kagome retorted.

Kikyo glared at Kagome. "Fine— I mean if you don't care about your bakery enough to forgo a little discomfort…"

"Okay I'm sorry… I just never thought I would ever have to resort to such a thing. I always called these types of women things like harlots, hoochies and—"

"Wait a minute… so technically you've been calling me all these things?"

Kagome shrugged and looked at her sister nonchalantly. "It is what it is sis."

Kikyo inhaled and then exhaled as she looked at her younger sister. "Okay Kagome, I will ignore those insults if you get this walk right!"

Kagome nodded and her eyes showed nothing but determination. She stepped one long pale leg out in front of the other, the black heel clacking as it made contact with the floor. Kagome felt her left hip go down as she eased her foot on the level ground. She then tried it again with the opposite foot and received the same result.

Kikyo's eyes brightened. "That's it Kagome! Now continue that same pace across the floor completely."

Kagome began to get confident and continued the sway; of course she stumbled and hit the floor right after the third consecutive step. Kikyo closed her eyes again and took on a face of exasperation and spoke in a piteous tone. "Oh Kagome, Kagome, Kagome… Why?"

Kagome mumbled something but it was inaudible, thanks to her face being planted on the ground. Kikyo got up to help her sister and walk her over to a chair. She slipped her sister out of her heels and picked up a pair of kitten heels that she had in a box somewhere.

"Maybe I should have started you off smaller?" Kikyo questioned.

Kagome bit back her nasty response and tried to remind herself that Kikyo was trying to help her out. Kikyo slipped on the shoes on Kagome's feet and Kagome stood up from the chair and found her footing.

She placed a foot over the other just like before and found ease in continuing that pattern in her heels. While her sway was a little awkward, she seemed to be doing much better in those smaller heels. Kagome added a little pep to her step and started to sashay across the floor and Kikyo clapped at her sister's display of femininity.

The door's bell tinkled and signified that someone had entered the store. Kagome turned her head to find a rather familiar face and the owner of two icy blue eyes.

"Hey Kagome, did you miss me?" A fanged grin and a rough voice, Kagome knew this man.

"Oh my goodness you're… I'm sorry who are you again?" Kagome knew him, but she didn't necessarily remember him.

"…Kagome, how could you forget me?" He truly seemed upset.

Kagome walked over to him. "Oh… I'm so very sorry… I didn't mean to forget you; I just have a lot on my plate and…"

Koga grabbed Kagome's hands gently and smiled at her. "It's okay if you forgot, I just have to make sure I leave a good enough impression so you remember this time."

Kagome found herself blushing at the man's forward attitude. She was speechless and could only look into his fierce blue eyes. If that man leant in to kiss her, she would have gladly returned the favor. However, Kagome's trance had been broken the minute she heard a pair of shrill yells.

"KAGOME!"

"KOGA!"

The two turned around to face the person that called out their names. Kikyo pulled Kagome out of Koga's arms and Koga was tossed against the wall roughly. Kagome could see behind Kikyo's head that Inuyasha and the handsome man seemed to be squabbling. Except they looked like two puppies that were play-fighting.

"Kagome, you can't just go around and use seduction on every man. Inuyasha only specified that you can seduce Sesshomaru." Kikyo spoke.

Kagome shook her head and snapped out of her trance. "Kikyo, I'm not dating Inuyasha. I was never in a relationship with Inuyasha and I never will be."

Inuyasha turned around. "Hey! What am I not good enough for you?"

Koga laughed at Inuyasha's offended expression. "You never were smooth with women were you dog- breath?"

Inuyasha quickly forgot Kagome and began to bicker with Koga again. Kikyo and Kagome decided to watch the two demons interact. They were pretty sure that Inuyasha and Koga could be heard by the whole of Japan with the way they carried on.

Kagome finally decided that she had enough of their arguing and she stormed up to them. She lifted her thumb and index finger to her lips and let out a mighty blow of air, that eventually turned into an ear shattering whistle. Koga and Inuyasha both let out canine sounding yelps and a whimper before settling down.

Kagome looked at both of them. "Hey, can you guys stop all that barking and explain to me what's going on?"

Inuyasha growled and sat down at the table. "This mangy wolf is Koga, he's a pain in the ass cousin of mine."

Koga rolled his eyes at the insult. Kagome looked back over at the man and she gasped loudly. "You're the nice man who paid off this urchin's tab… And I forgot you… how awful of me."

Koga smiled charmingly at her. "It's because this idiot stressed you out that day. He never knows how to treat women."

Kagome couldn't believe that she never noticed how attractive Koga was or how manly he was. Maybe she really was too stressed out over everything that was going on?

"So you and Inuyasha are related?"

"Not by blood, but by kin. He's a dog demon and I'm a wolf demon." Koga explained.

"But don't let that wolf shit fool you; he isn't really much to look at." Inuyasha muttered.

"What did you just say, you filthy mutt?" He got in Inuyasha's face. "After I paid off your tab for you!?"

"I ain't ask you for no favors!" Inuyasha spat at the man.

Kagome could practically see lightning strikes fly out of the men's eyes. She turned back to face Kikyo and Kikyo shrugged in response.

"By the way Kagome, why are you dressed up like a used condom? What's that dress made out of— lubricated latex or something?"

Kagome turned around angrily. "See Kikyo! I told you, your dress is tacky, get rid of it!"

Inuyasha's face dropped and he looked over at Kikyo. "Oh no Kikyo, It looks terrible on Kagome but I'm sure you could pull it off."

"No, it's fine if that's how you feel." Kikyo spoke sadly. "I just wanted to help Kagome out."

"Help her with what?" Koga inquired.

"Seducing Sesshomaru." They both said plainly.

Koga and Inuyasha looked at each other for a split second before breaking out into absolute laughter and Kikyo and Kagome looked at each other trying to figure out where the joke seemed to have been.

"Oh man, you're trying to seduce that old man in something like that!?" Inuyasha laughed.

"That would work on Inuyasha or me but he's totally traditional! He would only be disgusted or give you some long speech about how inappropriately you're dressed and he would do it rather rudely."

"So then what kind of clothing does he like?"

"Kimono." They looked at her plainly. "He doesn't even like wearing suits."

Kagome sighed. "Where am I going to get a kimono at such short notice?"

Koga looked sympathetic and Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "Really I think any kind of traditional clothing gets him hot under the fur."

Kagome shook her head and Kikyo suddenly spoke up. "Well Kagome, you could always try wearing that…"

"Wear what…" She trailed off. "Kikyo I'm not wearing that in the streets…"

"Well you don't have many options Kagome and It's already the end of the week, you have to meet with him tomorrow."

Kagome sighed. "Well if it's all that I'm gonna use it for, it might as well be that…"

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. "You own a kimono? You didn't seem like the type."

"Well, it's not really kimono… but it is traditional." Kikyo spoke up.

Koga smiled at Kagome. "Well I'm sure no matter what it is, you'll look beautiful."

Kagome was too stressed to even get excited by his sweet words. She decided that she would just have to close her shop early and get ready for tomorrow. She suddenly looked up at the rest of them.

"By the way, if you guys feel so bad for me, how about you buy something every time you come in here? I mean my store is on the verge of closing and none of you bought a damn thing!"

Kagome huffed and looked at her friends who all looked confused. "Well take out your wallets already!"

They all groaned and pulled out their wallets while ordering random things to get Kagome off of their backs.

While all were enjoying their forced desserts. Kikyo suddenly gasped and everyone turned to look at her. She covered her mouth with her hands and Kagome looked at her older sister with concern.

"Kikyo, what's wrong!?"

"Oh my god you and Inuyasha aren't dating!"

Kagome, Koga and Inuyasha continued to eat their pastries and decided not to pay Kikyo any attention. Although Inuyasha had been doing a victory dance inside his head, now that Kikyo knew that he wasn't dating her sister.

Later on in the evening. Kagome turned in towards her neighborhood and heard something a little startling. She heard the cries of a person nearby and she debated turning the corner to check out the sound. She decided against being a coward and decided to see what was the source of the sound.

She turned the corner and spotted a little girl, no older than 10 on the ground. Her cries sounded more like muffled whimpers and her frail body shivering from the brisk evening air. Kagome also noted the fact that the young girl was wearing a rather cute kimono.

"Hello little girl… are you lost?"

The girl looked up from her tear soaked hands and faced Kagome. She was an adorable little thing and Kagome felt herself being drawn in to the girl's brown eyes.

The girl ran into Kagome's legs and clutched them powerfully and continued to cry. Kagome looked around nervously, hoping that no one would walk by and interpret this scene as something strange. She grabbed the little girl's tiny hand and walked her over to her apartment building. Kagome reached her door and opened it without disturbing the little girl any further and led the small child into her apartment.

She searched for the light switch and once she found it she had turned it on. The little girl looked around the tiny apartment and looked amazed. Kagome wondered what had gotten the little girl so riled up about her shitty little apartment that she could barely afford to pay for.

"Are you hungry?"

The little girl looked up at Kagome and smiled while nodding her head. Kagome smiled and looked in the mini fridge to see what she could find. She found a small convenience store bento in the back and picked that out for the small girl.

The girl sat at the table patiently and Kagome placed the box down in front of the young girl and walked over to her closet. She slid the door and let out a sigh once she found what she was looking for.

"I hope the Kami do not strike me down for the blasphemous act that I am about to commit."

* * *

**Yeah I'm sure you guys can guess what Kagome has to bust out for this 'operation: seduction' plan and It's probably going to look just as ridiculous as you think.**


End file.
